Love, Ron
by acciohagrid
Summary: Half a year after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione is back at school and Ron is working at the Ministry with Harry. Ron has a special surprise planned for his girlfriend.
1. Clue 1

Clue 1

Clue 1

Ronald Weasley looked up at the sky from underneath Harry's invisibility cloak. It looked as if it were about to snow. _Good_, he thought, _at least I don't have to erase my footprints._

"Can anyone tell me what _Repello Muggletum _does?"

Hermione Granger's hand shot up automatically.

"Yes, Miss Granger!" Professor Flitwick chirped.

"It is the Muggle Repelling Charm," she stated with great satisfaction. After all, she had done the very same spell every night when she, Harry, and Ron were camping. "It keeps Muggles away from a certain target or spot."

"Correct! Thank you Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor."

_It felt good to be back at school_, she thought. Hermione was not a person meant for war. She was perfectly happy curling up in her favorite squashy armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room and study for a test.

The bell rang, bringing Hermione back to the present.

"We shall practice the Muggle Repelling Charm tomorrow," said Professor Flitwick. "No homework. Miss Granger, come talk to me."

Gathering her books, Hermione wondered what he could possibly want.

He handed her a red envelope with _Hermione_ written on it in a messy scrawl that undeniably belonged to her boyfriend.

"I was told to give you this by a certain Mr. Weasley," he said, with a wink. "You certainly are lucky, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled and thanked him as he left to go to the staff room. Why would Ron possibly need to make Professor Flitwick a messenger? Had he never heard of owls? She carefully opened the envelope, whose color greatly reminded her of the Weasley hair.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sure you're relieved to have exams over with. It's almost Christmas break, so relax. I have a little game for you. A treasure hunt, of sorts. So follow the directions and you'll get a small prize at the end. Here's your first clue:_

_In first year,_

_a couple hours_

_before we became friends,_

_we were partners_

_in Charms class._

_You, as usual,_

_excelled on your first try._

_I was jealous _

_and I'm afraid_

_I hurt your feelings._

_You'll need to go_

_to the tallest tree_

_in all of Hogwarts._

_ Love,_

_ Ron_

"The tallest tree in all of Hogwarts?" Hmm, well, there was the Whomping Willow, but that was outside. What was a tree that was inside? Of course! The Christmas trees in the Great Hall.


	2. Clue 2

**A/N: People, I don't own Harry Potter.**

Clue 2

Hermione sprinted to the Great Hall, dropping her books off in her dormitory along the way. She gazed up at the twelve-foot tall tree, and spied a scarlet piece of paper at the very top.

_Ah,_ she thought, _this was why he mentioned first year Charms. He wants me to use the spell we learned that day on Halloween: Wingardium Leviosa. _

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," she muttered. The envelope came floating down to her, and she tore it open as soon as she snatched it out of the air.

_Hermione,_

_I see you've figured out the first clue. Well, to be honest, it really wasn't that hard._

_Even a duffer like me would've been able to figure it out…Actually, none of these are very hard, as you may already know, I'm not as clever as you are, darling. I hope you're having fun, though._

_Do you know the one_

_who cut down this tree?_

_You may want to _

_pay him a visit_

_and ask for a cuppa._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hagrid was obviously the one who "cut down this tree," but why would he want her to have tea with him? Maybe he wanted her to have a little break…


	3. Clue 3

A/N: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter

**A/N: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. D: Sorry the last chapter was so short!**

Clue 3

Hermione didn't even bother to grab her coat as she walked down to Hagrid's hut. She regretted it as soon as she stepped outside, into the winter wonderland that was the Hogwarts Grounds. Snowflakes fell in a fury as the wind blew them across the fields. The Whomping Willow's constantly restless limbs were twinkling in the cold afternoon sun.

Knocking on the door, she shivered. "Hagrid!" she called.

Hagrid answered the door, always happy to have a visit from Hermione.

She updated her friend on Harry and Ron's jobs, what life was like for them, being aurors. He chuckled at the stories she told him, and sympathized with her for the amount of homework she got, as he prepared tea.

Clunk. He placed a huge, Hagrid-sized cup of tea in front of Hermione. The tea cup was a sky blue color with white polka dots, reminding the witch of summer.

"So, Hagrid, what's been going on with you?" she asked. "Anything new with Madam Maxime?"

Hagrid grunted, "Doesn't seem like she's quite my type," he said. "Too high maintenance."

They both laughed as they took sips from their cups. As Hermione took her last gulp of the drink, she noticed something on the bottom of the cup.

Engraved on the cup in red letters, was another clue from Ron!

'_Mione,_

_You've taught me many things_

_in my life._

_How to write a proper essay,_

_charms, transfigurations, potions, and_

_how to love._

_But the one thing_

_that I wouldn't get_

_no matter how many times_

_you told Harry and me_

_was that you couldn't apparate_

_on Hogwarts Grounds._

_Hope that's enough of a hint._

_Love,_

_Ron_

She chuckled as she finished reading the clue. She knew exactly what she needed to do next: pay a visit to the library.


	4. Clue 4

**A/N: Please leave a review!**

Clue 4

Being the last day before Christmas Holiday, the library was empty. It felt odd to be in the place that she had spent so many of her years in, only without Harry and Ron. She understood that they both didn't want to go back to school, and were needed at the Ministry, but she still missed them greatly.

"H…" she muttered to herself, "Hogwarts… _Hogwarts, A History_!"

She pulled the book off of the shelf, and it was covered in dust, as if she herself was the last one to check it out, seven years ago.

Hermione knew exactly what page to go to. _It should be in the front, it starts with A…_she thought. Then she found it. "Apparation," the page read, and just as she had predicted, there was also a red envelope tucked into the page.

_H,_

_The subject of apparation at Hogwarts_

_always resulted in an argument_

_of why I should read_

_Hogwarts, A History._

_This reminds me of rows._

_And rows remind me of_

_Viktor Krum._

_Pink Dress._

_Jealousy._

_Disaster._

_Sound familiar?_

_Well, what I remember most_

_from that night_

_was you descending from above._

_Love, _

_Ron_

Hermione remembered that night very well. Very well indeed. Especially the last part in Ron's clue; when she walked down the stairs, she recalled being stared at in amazement by the whole school. But none of that mattered, it didn't compare to the satisfaction she got from Ron's agape mouth at that moment.


	5. Clue 5

**A/N: Sorry for the mistake last chapter… HermioneGrangerTwin, Ella Bridi, and soccerfutbolsoccerfutbol have informed me that the dress was in fact, blue, not pink. :D And I'm sorry for the long wait. I've had a really busy week. Thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad y'all like it.**

Clue 5

Hermione Granger stood on the same stairs that she had stood on four years ago, on the night of the Yule Ball. Her eyes swept over the massive stairs, wondering where in the heck her boyfriend had hidden the fifth clue.

"Alohamora," she whispered into anything that remotely looked like it would open up; the stairs themselves, the poles supporting the banister, and she even tried to look under the carpet. Then she realized it was in the banister. The banister that she had been holding as she was walking down the stairs at the Yule Ball... boy, did Ron have a good memory!

Opening the decorative, round-shaped wood on the banister, she wasn't surprised to see yet another red envelope. But she was surprised at the length of it.

_Hermione,_

_Do you recall_

_Our first kiss?_

_Love,_

_Ron_

That was enough. That was all Hermione needed to get to her next destination.


	6. Clue 6

Clue 6

_Of course,_ thought Hermione, _of course I remember our first kiss._

Hoping she was getting closer to the prize, she tried to recall the path to the Room of Requirement. Running up stairs and through corridors, she only paused to apologize for crashing into a first-year.

_I need to find the sixth clue,_ she thought as she approached it. Sure enough, a small door appeared. She excitedly opened it, and was surprised to see that it was a small room this time, containing only one thing: a squashy armchair identical to the one in the Gryffindor common room.

Right in the middle of the armchair was the anticipated red envelope.

_H – _

_Memories_

_of you and me_

_me and you_

_Mostly consists of _

_doing homework,_

_chatting,_

_laughing,_

_relaxing_

_in the Gryffindor _

_common room._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione smirked. _"Doing homework?"_ she thought. _More like, "let's copy of Hermione's homework!"_ But those memories in the common room were not only of her disapproval of the boys' lack of motivation. They also contained many, many hours of just hanging out, planning for the DA, and even memories of SPEW, or Spew, as Ron called it.


	7. Clue 7

**A/N: Only one chapter left!**

Clue 7

Hermione entered the empty common room. Everybody was already at dinner, but who cared about dinner, when there was a treasure hunt?

Ron knew exactly where Hermione liked to sit. The deep ruby armchair to the left of the fire. And there waiting for her, was a matching envelope. But as she picked it up, she noticed that there was something else in it. Dumping it out on to her palm, she gasped when she saw what it was – a gorgeous diamond necklace. Bringing it closer to her face, she marveled at its beauty. On a plain silver chain hung three small diamonds, each one hanging from the next. She clutched it in her hand and opened the paper.

The note read:

_My dear Hermione,_

_You're nearly there._

_Only one more step, _

_and you'll get your prize._

_This one is much, much simpler_

_than all the other ones._

_I need you to put on the necklace_

_and walk down to the Great Hall_

_to get the matching piece._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione clasped the necklace around her bare neck, and admired how it complimented her in the mirror. She never knew her Ronald had such good taste in jewelry. The matching piece… Glancing at her bare earlobes, she smiled to herself and hoped that they were earrings. They had to be, right?


	8. The Prize

**A/N: Thanks for all the support, guys! You don't know how happy this makes me that so many people have read this and liked it! :D**

The Prize

Hermione Granger fingered her new necklace as she walked to the Great Hall for the third time today. She knew that she was late for supper, so she quietly pushed the gigantic doors open. But what she saw was, let's say, a bit of a surprise.

Standing in front of her was Ron. As soon as the door banged to a close, the whole Great Hall noticed her and immediately ceased talking. Hermione was in such shock that she couldn't even move.

Ron grinned at her, and took a few steps forward to grab her hands in his.

"Did you enjoy the treasure hunt?" he asked sheepishly, "I worked really hard on it…"

"Yes, Ron," Hermione smiled. "I loved it. It was like reliving our memories… our memories here at Hogwarts."

"Hermione," he said, as if just saying her name was enough for him to live the rest of his life on, "I… I can't imagine life without you. It's hard enough just to be away from you for a month. This time, all this time that you've been in school, and I've been at the Ministry, I've felt like a part of me was missing. Like I couldn't breathe properly until you were in the same room as me. And I won't be as selfish as to ask you to cut your education short and come with me, but I will ask you this."

Ron reached into his robes and pulled out a small box, and got down on one knee. Hermione couldn't breathe properly, for she knew what the prize was, she knew what was coming next.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Just one glimpse at the simply astonishing ring, and Hermione couldn't hold it in any more; tears came pouring out of her. Wiping her eyes, and taking a breath, she said, "Yes, yes, Ron, of course I'll marry you!"


End file.
